Better Late than Never
by XTahliaX
Summary: She works for MNM as a PA, it's her own personal hell. Events occur and change her path in the WWE into one of love hate and fury. DAVEOC ...M for later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my newest story, I hope you like it, I am undecided as to the Relationship, review and let me know who you want to be her to be with… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Elena rushed through the halls of the arena, she was late…again. If she knew her clients correctly she was in for an ass whopping when she arrived and then again before she left to do their 'Errands'. Her clients weren't exactly nice, on or off screen, they were demanding and a royal pain in the ass but she kept her mouth shut and took the lashing they dealt with a straight face. Never in her life would she show any emotions to them, hate or love.

She skidded to a halt out side their locker room door and gently knocked before entering. Their in their ring attire stood MNM, Smirks spread across their faces as if they had known she was going to be late.

"You're late!" Melina snapped

"Here is a list of Errands, have them done by the end of the show or I'll let Melina take her frustrations out on you" Johnny said smugly before shoving a pile of paper into her chest and leading the others out to the gorilla pit. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened, over the two years she's worked for MNM she's been beaten by Melina, threatened and cussed at. Johnny made it clear that if she squealed about the beatings she pay for it.

Elena swore, the list was a mile long and she had to move all around the different departments. Dumping their post match towels and water on the table she left the room and headed to her first order of business…costume.

IF she had a choice she'd drop the P/A job and run, but it was bringing in the money she needed to pay off her home. Life had been pretty shitty for her in the beginning, her mother passed when she was 10 and her father was designated unknown. Her next door neighbor took her in and showed her a nice life until she too passed when Elena turned 18. She finished her education and set out into the work force, picking up odd jobs that would pay the rent and support her basic needs.

Running into the costume department she apologized to lily and handed her a list of MNM's complaints and ran off to her next jobs.

The last job on her list with 5 minuets before the show ended was to hand in a list of demands to Vince, and another rejection would follow if she knew Vince well enough.

She knocked on the office door and poked her head around the door.

"Vince can I have a second please?" she asked not noticing the four men sitting on the two couches across the room.

"Sure Elena" he waved her in and she walked quickly to his desk

"MNM asked me to give you this" she placed the paper on his desk and sighed perhaps she should say something "I know what your answer will be, I've read what they want…I'm sorry, but they are slave drivers and if I had the chance I would yell and scream at them and tell them to shove their demands, but I cant so perhaps you could deal with them for me?" Elena had never asked for anyone's help when it came to work but the last few weeks had been pure hell and they had become more physical when MNM's need weren't met on time…exactly on time.

"Well I think I can help you out there, we were just discussing who could be P/A and Manager for the newly reformed Evolution" Vince said gesturing to the men on the couches.

"Shit, sorry boss I didn't even think about you being in a meeting" Elena apologized and made to leave the room with haste

"Don't move" a voice called out

She turned and looked in the direction of the voice; she met the eyes of HHH and looked at the ground. She was taught at the beginning of her work for MNM that you never look a superstar in the eyes and you don't speak unless asked. Vince was different, he was the boss and MNM served him, but in any other case she was not in their league thus not deserving enough to look at them.

"Vince, she's looking for a new job…we're looking for a P/A and would love to piss MNM off…Why don't you put her with us?" He asked looking her over.

"I like it, it can be the start of a new feud with MNM" Vince clapped his hands together and pulled out a Managers contract

"You haven't signed a contract for MNM because you are not their manager BUT if you sign this you will be free of them off screen and you will become part of Evolution" Vince held out the contract and Elena raced over to sign it.

Finally she would be free of the arrogant asses and the bitch from hell.

"Welcome to evolution" Ric smiled as he led her into the locker room.

She felt more at home with Evolution than she had ever felt with MNM.

"Thanks" Elena replied looking at the ground

"Rule number one" Dave stated looking at her "Look at us when you talk to us…we aren't MNM your part of Evolution not a slave" he finished lifting her chin.

"Okay" she replied unsure

Dave, Randy and Ric sat on their leather couches and HHH pulled out a stack of scripts he handed them out and gave one to Elena.

"What's this?" she asked looking it over

"What you'll be doing as our manager, an ex evolution member causing trouble to start with" Randy smiled

Elena looked through the papers, apparently she was going to cause some shit for Evolution with some mind games. Her part was as a former behind the scenes member of evolution who left when they disbanded. She'd film segments that explained during the week and then she would go onscreen with it all.

"Let's head to the hotel" Elena sighed, she'd have to deal with MNM until the next town

"I'll see you all tomorrow then" she waved and started for the door

Dave grabbed her wrist gently and she flinched slightly, and tried to act as if it hadn't scared the shit out of her.

"You room with Evolution sweetheart, not MNM, lets go get your gear" He smiled and they all followed Dave out the door and down to MNM's Locker room.

Elena felt as if they were her security guards, she had Dave and Ric at the front and Randy and Hunter behind her

Dave knocked on the door and smirked when Joey answered with a look of fear.

"We're here to get Elena's things" he stated pushing into the room

Randy, Ric, Hunter and Elena followed him in and Elena darted to get her bag, she darted back to Ric's side and sighed with relief as they all left the room unscathed.

"Ok, let's head back to our suite!" Randy hollered happily.

**A/N****- I'm thinking perhaps someone outside of evolution? Perhaps someone who is not hated by evolution but not loved by them either, create tension maybe?? Let me know!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Please Review if you read, I would like feedback!!! Here is Number 2. And it looks like she will be with Dave, and possibly a triangle might come in late, perhaps within the group…I haven't decided on that bit. **

**Thanks to: JEFF HARDY FAN31, ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx, ****giftiebee, ****OneTreeHillWrestlingFan**** and U Know for reviewing!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Elena stared around the suite with wide eyes; there were multiple bedrooms and a large bathroom. She dropped her bag and headed to inspect the spa. MNM's room was nothing like this, they had one room with a double and a single bed…a standard room for three people.

"You look like a kid in a candy store" Randy smirked as she eyed the spa down by the pool and look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can I use it?" she asked

"Sure, we won't stop ya" he chuckled and turned back to the living area of the suite.

Elena grabbed her swimsuit and changed in the bathroom, she had never been shy when it came to her body image, she was who she was and that was that. She had worked hard to stay in shape, she was curvy and fit. She put her clothes in her bag and grabbed a towel before heading to the spa.

The next 2 weeks found Elena filming segments and mucking around with Evolution off screen, she was having a blast. She worked out with them and stayed in the same suite as them; she had made a great connection with them all mostly Dave, he would sit up and talk with her late at night or go down to the pool with her if she wanted to swim. Elena loved having him with her all the time.

When she first started in the WWE she noticed him and developed a crush on him, but she was happy with friends…for now…if it developed it did if not then she would have to move on.

RAW rolled round and she prepped herself in her own locker room, lily had delivered her outfit and the crew had directed her to the gorilla pit when the time came, now all she had to do was walk out in front of thousands of fans and 4 of her closest friends. Tonight she was going to use some of her true feelings in the ring, just subtly.

* * *

**IN RING**

**Evolution****s music blared through the arena, their new reformed look wowing the crowd. Each man held a microphone and each man was in a ****Schick ****suit.**

**"Now we all know how much you have missed the dealings of ****Evolution****" HHH stated cockily, the crowd yelled a mixture of cheers and boo's before quieting down so the nature boy could speak.**

**"We are back and better than ever, The intercontinental Champion…Randy Orton…One half of the tag team Champions The Animal BATISTA…T****he Nature Boy Ric Flair and ****The Game HHH" The crowd cheered as each man was introduced as if no one knew who they were.**

**"Now, ****we have all have**** been ****having some problems with the ****GM ****who ****seems to have it in for ****us in general ****…SO in true ****Evolution**** fashion, we reformed to take out ****him and any goons who work for him!"**** HHH announced with a smirk.**

**Music blared through the arena and woman in fitted suit pants with a wide diamond belt, a black fitted woman's vest and black heels stood at the top of the ramp with a smirk. She ****had long hair in a mixture of browns, lightly tanned skin, a curvy but fit figure, Blue grey eyes and she ****walked with an air of confidence down to the ring and climbed through the ropes.**

**"Well, well, well. ****Evolution**** reformed" She smirked and watched as HHH bought the mic to his mouth "Listen lady this ring is for great wrestlers like us and WWE superstars who want to be like us, not little girls such as yourself" He stated with arrogance.**

**"Oh, my bad…wait no its not, I have ****just as much**** right to be in this ring ****as you**** do" she said calmly**

**"What the hell lady?" Batista snapped**

**"What you guys don't recognize me?" she moved forward and ran her hand through Randy's short hair, massaging his head as she lowered it, "You don't remember the pre match relaxation massages?" She moved to Ric and kissed his cheek and his forehead "Or the good luck kisses" **

**HHH stood watching as she put her hand on her hi****p and stared at him before shaking her hips a little**** "The good luck speeches and music?" she ****blew a kiss to ****him with one arm and approached Dave.**

**She ran a hand down his shirt clad chest and tugged at his belt gently, her hand left his belt and cupped his face "Or the post match celebrations…I'm hurt" she pouted and dropped the mic before leaving a confused ****Evolution**** and crows behind.**

**--------- **

**"Well king I think that the young lady has left Evolution speechless" JR said as he watched Evolution talking in the ring**

**"She was HOT JR" King stated happily**

**"Now King, I think that we might have a visit from the GM later on tonight." JR said as Evolutions music hit and they left the ring.**

Elena watched the rest of RAW from her locker room and laughed as Evolution yelled about her and who she could be. RAW went off air and she made to leave for Evolutions locker room. As she walked down the hall a hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around, she looked up at the person and swore.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Ok so here is number three! I'm glad people like it! Thanks for reviewing; I hope you continue to review!!! **

**On another note I am going away to Sydney for a couple of days, I want to work on this while I'm gone but no promises, I'll post the next chapter some time next week, so stay with me!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hello, darling" he sneered

"Piss off Joey I'm not working for you any more" she spat trying to move away from him

"Listen bitch, you are MNM's property, not the property of those egotistical goons!" he snapped

"Egotistical goons, oh that sharp coming from the likes of you, Your ego is bigger than Texas and that just yours combine that with the ego of Johnny and the aura of skankiness Melina brings I'm surprised you guys fit in the one room" Elena retorted.

Her voice was full of venom, she had known MNM for years and had been with Evolution a week; she would defend her friends that had taken her under their wing so quickly.

"Bitch" his hand came down hard and strong across her face.

She yelped in pain and glared at him, this time she would fight back, her knee lifted and connected with his stomach, he took a step back and she bolted down the hall to Evolutions room, ducking in and slamming the door.

"What the hell?" Dave stared at her as if she was crazy

"Huh? Oh don't worry it's all good" she replied turning her red cheek away so he couldn't see…not quick enough

"What the hell happened to you face" he asked giving her a stern look

"Joey Mercury happened" she replied hesitantly, sure she was part of the group but she didn't want to cause more problems for them than they would have onscreen. Off screen she wanted it to be calm and not have to watch her back all the time.

"WHAT?! How?" HHH and Ric had entered the room from the showers and were staring curiously at the fuming Dave.

"He said some things I defended you guys he slapped me, I kneed him in the stomach and ran here" she said rushed

"Fuck" HHH said out of the blue "Ok, we'll handle this by using our on screen tactics…perhaps a bit of a beating is in order"

"But I'm not with you onscreen until the week after next" Elena was looking at Dave who was pacing

"True but we can work this to our advantage, we just let them think they have gotten away with it" Ric replied with an evil grin.

Elena sat by the pool relaxing she had forgotten all about the events of last nights show and was enjoying the relaxation time. A shadow cast over her and she looked up from her magazine.

"Hey" Dave said

"Hi" she replied smiling

God the man was HOT, she had noticed his looks from the very start but now he was in board shorts and nothing else almost as good as his ring attire. She felt herself blush and looked down at her magazine. "How are you?" he asked casually

"I'm good, what's happening?" she said resting on the edge of the pool

"Randy said you were here, thought I'd come down and see ya" he smiled taking a seat on the chair beside her

He had noticed the blush and smiled, so she felt something but he wasn't going to move in yet, he would build a solid friendship first.

They sat there talking for hours, asking questions and learning about each other. She learnt about his life off screen, friends and family. In return she told him about her hell with MNM and how Evolution had saved her, her family life minus the unknown father and anything before the age of 18.

"Can I help you with anything else" she asked smirking

"Depends" … replied grinning

"On what?" she asked pretending to be un-interested

"On if you go in the pool willingly, if not then I'll be 'HELPING' you" he smirked.

She raised an eye brow and shook her head "Tell me, is that a threat?"

"A promise" he replied, he picked her up and chucked her in the pool.

"DAVE!" she squealed and swam to the side of the pool, he held his hand out and she swatted it away.

"You are so mean!" she pouted and soon found herself being lifted out of the pool and set on the ground.

"No, you love me" he said cockily

Elena laughed and smirked "Hey Dave, tell me…" she pushed him with all her mite "How's the water on your end?" she looked at the face he was pulling and knew it meant nothing but trouble.

Grabbing her magazine and towel she bolted from the pool area and to the lift, the doors were closing and she sighed with relief.

Her relief however was short lived when she got off the elevator; there stood a soaking Dave with a smirk

"Stairs" was all he said before picking her up throwing her over his shoulder and taking off to the Suite.

Dave dropped her on the couch unceremoniously and grabbed water from the fridge.

"You all ready fro RAW?" He dropped beside her and pulled her in close so she could rest on him.

"Yep, you guys are gunna LOVE me!" She replied with a mischievous grin

"What have you got planned?" she shrugged and stayed silent

"Tell me or I might have to punish you" he threatened with a smirk

"OH Dear god…No not punishment by Dave!" she squealed in fake fear

He pulled her so she was sitting in his lap and started tickling her mercilessly

"Stop, ok I'll tell!!" she calmed down and was about to explain when the other three walked into the room, "Sorry cant now" she jumped of his lap kissed his cheek and darted to her room, avoiding the questioning looks that they were giving her.

**A/N- I'm still in a bind, if you have any suggestions on how to work into the love triangle let me know!!**** PM me or Put it in a review! I have a small idea involving HHH but I'm not sure yet…LET ME KNOW PPLS!!! THANKS!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so here is number four! Thanks for the reviews hope you like it!**** Please Review and let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 4

**RAW**

**"Last week, we were confronted by an unknown female who proceeded to disrespect us and jog our memories" Ric started **

**Elena's music blasted through the arena like it had last week and she walked down the ramp in a short denim skirt, knee high black boots and a black halter top, she waved at the cheering crowd and climbed into the ring.**

**"Now, now it's not nice to talk about people when their not around…but then being nice hasn't always been one of this stables strong points" She smiled**

**"Who the hell do you think you are?" HHH Snapped**

**"Your savior!" she smirked**

**"How in the hell are YOU our Savior?" Ric asked scoffing**

**"Well, watch the video and find out" she pointed at the Titantron as a video began rolling**

_**"Elena**__**, here is the contract, I want you to take it down to the locker room and hand it to one of the most deserving of my group" William Regal, the GM smiled as he handed the contract to her.**_

_**"Sure thing sir" she nodded and place the contract in her bag "Right away" she grinned**_

** "So" she started**

**"Get to the point" Randy barked**

**"Oh god your dense, listen I used to work for you, you know Elena the PA of Evolution?" Recognition spread across their faces and they smiled.**

**"Now, I happen to have the contract right here for a title opportunity, see our GM 'trusted' me, and well I thought that perhaps once a part of evolution always a part of evolution" she stated cockily**

**"I remember those nights when you were with us" Dave said walking closer to her with a grin**

**"What do you say HHH?" Ric smiled widely**

**"I say WELCOME BACK" she hugged them all one by one, lingering on Dave and stood back from the group**

**"Now what is it YOU are lacking?" she asked looking at HHH**

**"My title" He growled, the thought that Edge had it pissed him off**

**"Now you're feelin me, so I wonder who this contract could go to." HHH stepped forward and looked down at her**

**"Perhaps a true champion…like HHH" she inquired.**

**She watched as it dawned on Dave, she was referring to why they were going to LOVE her.**

**"So I think that this here contract needs to be signed by you" she handed it to HHH and smiled widely as he signed it.**

As Evolution, new member included, walked backstage HHH picked her up and twirled her around in happiness

"How in the hell!" he asked surprised

"Well, Vinnie LOVES me and I was able to work it into the storyline, Regal agreed and TA DA" she replied simply

"So that why you said we would Love you" Dave hugged her tightly

He enjoyed her hugs, they made him feel at home and comfortable, and something he had never felt with his ex wife. He thought back to how pissed he had been when she told him what MNM did and how badly they were going to pay for messing with his girl… his girl, he knew he had feelings for her but never had he been possessive over a woman.

"Yeah, I thought the best deserved the gold and I figured I could work it in, Vinnie agreed and here we are" she pulled back from the hug, her body tingling. She loved his hugs; his big arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and wanted.

--------

Vince watched as the group celebrated, he had other motives for giving her the contract, making her happy made everything a little bit easier. He was going to have to recruit Steph to work on becoming friends with her; he needed her to be on good terms with, Steph and Himself if this was going to go as planned.

He approached the group and Smiled as she hugged each member of evolution.

"Congratulations Hunter" Vince shook his hand and smiled down at Elena, he just hoped she didn't get hurt in all of this.

--------

Dave opened the door and Evolution piled into the suit, each one of them ecstatic with the nights events. His mind was in a whirl, they had partied at a local club, he had spent a lot of the time with Elena and it solidified his feelings more but she seemed oblivious to what he was feeling. He just had to play it right, become her friend and go from there that was what every girl wanted right?

He dropped his bags and shut the door, Elena was sitting on Hunters lap and they were talking, Dave watched as she smiled and giggled at what he was saying, Did she even notice that he wanted her?

Calling out his good nights he left to his room and dropped onto the bed, his mind reeling…where in the hell did he stand?

--------

Elena watched Dave leave and kissed Hunters cheek. Dave never went to bed just like that, they always stayed up after the others and watched a movie, it was routine…what in the hell had she done wrong? She slipped off his lap and kissed Ric and Randy's cheeks before heading to see Dave. The door was ajar and she pushed it open, Dave was sprawled on the bed his eyes closed and his shirt on the floor. She let her eyes roam over his chest and shook her head she was on a mission not a peep show.

She sat on the edge of his bed and shook him gently.

"Dave" she whispered, he didn't budge

"Dave" she ran her hand down his chest and shook him gently, his eyes fluttered open and he stared at her.

"What's wrong. Why aren't you with Hunter?" he asked with a little venom in his voice

"Nothings wrong with me, and I saw you leave and followed…what's wrong with you?" she retorted, he was pissed at something and she wanted to know what.

"Nothing, just go back to Hunter" he snapped, Elena just sat there undeterred by his snappiness

"What the hell Dave! What the Fuck is wrong with you!" she shouted

"Like I said Nothing, it's not worth explaining to someone who can't see it clearly" he replied

Elena stood from the bed and walked to the door, "Nice Dave, real nice…just so you know, I saw our sparks clearly." She slipped from his room and went into her own, ignoring the rest of the group and slamming her door.

**A/N I have it all figured… I think ha ha, thanks for your opinions!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok I know this has taken a bit to write, I'm sorry about that, I hope you all like it and Review…thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this one.**

CHAPTER 5

The next day tensions were high, Elena was ignoring Dave and Dave was moping around. He hadn't realized that she was in tune with his feelings; he was only interested in what he was feeling. He had said he was going to take it slow…but now it was going at snails pace and likely not to pick up for a while.

He watched as Hunter trained Elena in more wrestling techniques, how his hands fixed her positions and stances; he wanted to be the one whose hands were touching her.

He sucked in a deep breath and held back a growl as she hugged Hunter, the words floating through his head, _Nice Dave, real nice…just so you know, I saw our sparks clearly. _ He hadn't given her the benefit of the doubt and now she was ignoring him and moving on, clearly she didn't want him…

--------

Elena hugged Hunter tightly he had been so great but he wasn't Dave, she still wanted him, still felt for him but at the moment he was being a butt head and she was going to wait for him to talk to her, she had said what she wanted to say to him and now the ball was in his court.

"Thanks Hunter" she kissed his cheek and slid out of the ring

She walked past Dave silently and headed down the hall to change, Stephanie had rung at 9am and asked Elena to meet her at her office around 1pm, It was 12:15 and Elena was jumping into a nice hot shower.

She slipped into jeans, a tank top and put her black boots on before heading out the door and to Stephanie's office.

She knocked on the large office door and waited to be called in; when she entered she noticed Stephanie's assistants were gone and that Stephanie seemed tense and unsure.

"Hey" Elena sat on a chair by the desk

"Hey, how are you?" Steph replied

Elena furrowed her brow, this seemed to be unusual for Stephanie, and the bubbly outgoing woman was now completely different.

"What can I do for ya?" she was nervous, Stephanie had never talked to her much, unless in passing but now it was a meeting in her office, had she been that bad?

"Well, Hunter told me you could use some female friends and I figured seeing as you're in evolution and we will be working together for a while I thought we should have some form of relationship." Stephanie smile, she hoped that her fathers plan worked and that shit didn't hit the fan in the long run, the plan was in set for a week from now.

"yeah that's Hunter for you…mischievous" Elena smiled and thought of Evolution, all of them had been so good to her and now they were helping even more. She could tell her and steph were going to get along famously.

"Well I think its time for you to have a girls night out" Stephanie announced with excitement, perhaps her fathers [plan would actually work, and her new friendship with Elena wouldn't be ruined.

"Sure, I'll have to let Dave…I mean the boys know" she cussed herself, even when she was mad and ignoring him Dave entered her mind, she felt as though she belonged to him and had to check things with him.

"Call me Steph for one and well I think you need to explain some things, but ill meet you in the lobby of the hotel at 8pm and its dress hot!" Steph giggled and ushered Elena to the door

"Right'o, I'll see you then" Elena skipped down the hall and walked into evolutions locker room, she had the perfect outfit in mind.

---------

Dave walked into the hotel room and saw Elena standing in front of Hunter showing him her outfit. Dave bit back a growl and watched and she stood there confidently in a short jean skirt, black stiletto boots, and a slinky Red halter top. The growl turned to a groan as she turned around; the front of it was a cow neck. He watched as Hunter spun her around and she smiled widely.

"Hey Hunter" he nodded at Hunter and stalked past, a little more than uncomfortable.

"Dave, doesn't she look hot" Hunter praised Elena

"Yeah" he whispered in reply.

He stepped out of the main room and into his own, Elena was the on thing he wanted and if he ever wanted to get anywhere he would have to bite the bullet. Maybe now was the time, cut the tension and hope for the best.

He walked as casually as possible back into the room ready to talk to her, only to find that she had gone and left for the club.

---------

Steph and Elena entered the club, and headed straight for the VIP section on the second floor, the place was crowded and jumping with life.

"So, what's it like being in Evolution?" Steph asked she knew her dad wanted her to become friends with Elena but why was a bit fuzzy; he had a plan as such.

"Great" Elena couldn't hide the underlying sadness in her voice

"What's up?" Steph was generally concerned, if there was a problem in Evolution things could go haywire…that and Elena seemed troubled

"Oh nothing it's all good" Elena tried to cover up the problems but she knew one way or another steph would find out

"Liar, Spill" Steph knew she would rather hear it from the horses mouths than someone like MNM.

"It's just…nothing to do with evolution as such, just me and Dave. He's being bull headed and a pain in the ass!" she vented her feelings out onto steph and was surprised when steph smiled

"Oh so you two like each other huh?"

"When he comes to his senses about what he did then we'll be fine…but enough about that lets get drinks and talk about other things" they called over the waiter and ordered drinks.

"Ok, so 20 questions is it?" Elena smiled, The Dave problem as she had named it, could wait. Tonight was about getting to know her new friend Steph and having fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing...i hope you keep reading and reviewing...ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

It wasn't as if Steph didn't want Elena as her friend. She had been sought out to create a link between her father and the Diva, and now that she was learning about her she felt slightly guilty, it would all be over in a week right. She had learnt about her new friends past, her mother…unknown father…how she was raised by a neighbor. Steph has even let out some of her sordid secrets about her secret love.

"Well I think that we should dance" Steph smiled and pulled Elena to the dance floor

"Yep"

They danced and had drinks before heading back to the hotel, Elena walked into her hotel room and dropped her bag on the floor, and she was a little tipsy but still in control of herself enough to know what was right and wrong. She glanced at the clock and smiled 4am a nice effort.

She pulled off her boots and began the short walk to her room.

"Have fun?" she could hear the slight anger in the voice and knew straight away that it was him

"Yes as a matter of a fact I did" she couldn't hide the snappiness in her voice

He was the one that went off at her and now it was on again

"You have a problem with me having fun?" she asked moving over to the couch

"No, I'm sure the guys would be as happy as you make Hunter" Elena winced at the sharp words

"Wow, stoop any lower Dave? Hunter is one of my close friends that I happen to know has his eye on someone you ass…and if you'd look further than your rage you'd see I have my eye set on someone but HE seems to be shaping out to be an ass or is that just your alter ego?." She paused "Why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry, you were hanging off hunter last night and then you disappear without a word" he replied, he knew it was a shitty excuse, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Oh my god, your pissed because I didn't say goodbye? YOU made no effort to say hello, kiss my ass or anything…Dave I have feelings for you I do but you have to know that trust is a big part of any relationship" she kneeled in front of him and cupped his cheek "If you really wanted to be with me all you had to do was talk to me, instead of jumping to conclusions about me and Hunter" she kissed his cheek and left to her room.

Dave felt like an ass, he had to let her know he wanted to try something. He followed her to her room and grasped her shoulder gently turning her to face him, his lips met hers in a gentle kiss and he sighed happily. Their tongues battled as their desire poured into the kiss

"What-what was that?" Elena sighed happily and dazed

"Letting you know what I want" he replied huskily, she lent against him and smiled

"I said to talk" she joked with a huge smile

"Well I prefer this method of talking…the physical kind" he kissed her goodnight and left her room with a grin, things were looking up.

--------

The next week saw Dave and Elena building a strong bond talking more about their pasts and what they wanted out of life, they spent all their spare time together, except when Steph and Elena had their girly nights getting to know more about each other and introducing Elena to more diva's and getting the low down on the guys in the business, Steph had unofficially hired Elena to find out about how Hunter felt.

Steph was now feeling a lot guiltier; she had befriended Elena and become to love her as a friend. Now in just hours her father was going to drop a bomb that could tear all that away…although she didn't know what the bomb was exactly she knew it was on a more personal level.

Vince knew that now would be the time to tell her, she had a friend in Steph and the guys of Evolution to back her up and support her. He had noticed it from the moment she joined the WWE but with MNM being her clients he didn't want any more of a workload and stress put on her. Now that she was Happier and stronger she could handle it all right?

He watched as she and Steph walked into the room, she was smiling and laughing.

"Girls come in sit down" he ushered them to the seats and smiled as he sat across from them

"First off, we have a new storyline. Involving, Evolution, Stephanie and myself. Here are the scripts; check over them later and we start off next week on RAW." Vince handed them the scripts and his smile turned into a blank face. Telling the next part would cause pain and anger and he really didn't want to cause any of that for Elena.

"Now Elena, I want you to know, that Steph knew nothing about anything I'm about to tell you and that I have known for a very long time…since your mother passed away, she sent a letter out and I was asked to keep it quiet but then HE approached me with contradictory words and now here we are" he sucked in a deep breath and continued "I don't know how to tell you this but your father is not unknown and he wants to meet you" he finished

Elena's mouth fell open, she had a father! She couldn't comprehend what that meant…she had never known what a family was like. She had never had many males in her life, her neighbor was a widow and her mother told her she didn't know her father.

"How is that possible, I knew I had one and that mom didn't know him? How is this possible!" she ranted

"Elena, please…" Vince started

"I don't want to meet him, he was never there and now he wants to be! And you've known! How in the hell do you keep that from someone!" she Snapped

She felt as though she couldn't be near anyone, she stood and barged out of the door making her way down to the locker room where she new it would be empty.

--------

The unnoticed figure in the corner of the office stepped out, a sad look upon his face and tears hiding in his eyes. She had rejected him and didn't want to meet him. He looked at Vince and a shocked Stephanie

"Thanks for trying, I guess I'll give her time, and until then watch over her now that I'm back from my extended leave" he walked out of the office with slumped shoulders, would she ever accept him?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- thanks for the reviews, keep reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 7

Elena let the tears slip from her eyes, was it her fathers fault that she didn't know him? Had her mom kept him from her all these years because she hated him? Should she give him a chance?

The door opened and she looked up at the person with red and raw eyes, "Dave" she sobbed, too much of her life had been shit, she dint want or need any more pain

"Babe what's wrong?" Dave rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her

"I have a father" she choked out

Dave remembered her mentioning it soon after they started dating; she had told him all about her past so that he wouldn't have any surprises later on down the track if something went wrong.

"What do you mean babe?" He caressed her cheek and wiped her tears

"Vince knew, he knew and he kept it from me" she sighed calming down a little

She glanced around the room and her eyes caught the script she frowned and swore.

"It'll work out honey you know I'm here for you" he kissed her cheek and was relieved when she smiled a little. Turning to him she kissed his cheek, hiding the bubbling anger beneath the surface.

"Thank you" she kissed his lips softly and stood from her position on the floor, all evidence of her being upset having disappeared and replaced with fake calm.

"I have to go and see Vince" she stated hurriedly

"I'm coming with you" Dave stated Elena could only nod before he grabbed her hand gently and darted out the door.

-------

Dave wasn't sure what they were doing in the office he gathered that it had something to do with the meeting she had with Vince before, boy was he wrong.

He followed the calm looking Elena into the office with out knocking and watched as she marched up to him

"Is this a joke!" she snapped handing him the script

"No, Elena it is not a joke" Vince replied, he had a feeling that she would go off about it

"It was written long ago for when evolution re-united; please understand this was not done to annoy you at all" He was pleading with her to see his side of the story.

"Vince, this is wrong. Just wrong…but because it cant be helped I'll go along with it…but I swear if it goes any further than this it will be bad for those who wrote it" she hissed taking the script back

Turning on her heel she walked over to Dave and fell into his embrace, even with a hug she felt calmer and safe. She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

**RAW**

**Vince stood in the ring, the crowd booing him and enjoying the hateful look he was sending them. He raised the mic to his lips and rolled his eyes in disgust.**

**"Shut up!" he snapped as he tried to hush the crowd**

**"Now I have some news, but before I do I want to invite my daughter Stephanie to the ring" **

**Steph's music hit and she walked down to the ring with confidence and an air of superiority around her.**

**She stood by her father, hiding the fact that she felt uneasy "What is it dad?" she asked accepting the mic from Lillian.**

**"I have an announcement to make…I gave you a task at the beginning of the week" he started "and now the fruits of your labor are going to be revealed"**

**"Dad you make it sound like it was a task…I didn't look at it like that" steph replied**

**"If evolution could make their way to the ring" he gestured to the back**

**Evolutions music hit and all walked out in their typical suits with their titles, stopping at the top the waited until Elena walked out in fitted dark blue jeans, knee high black stiletto boots and a fitted dark purple halter neck top. She took hunters offered arm and they headed to the ring with an air of arrogance.**

**"What do you want Vince?" Hunter asked glaring at the man before him**

**"I have some news…concerning your female member" he replied with a smirk**

**"I have a name!" Elena snapped**

**Dave put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, he knew she was still angry about before and it was going straight onscreen.**

**"Yes well, you have another name to add to that now" Vince pulled out a document from his suit jacket and handed it to her.**

**Elena stepped back in disbelief, her face paling and her eyes watering, she looked at Vince and then back at the document, what in the hell was this…she looked at him one more time and grabbed the mic in Hunters hand.**

**"NO FUCKING WAY!" she spat**

**"Do not speak to me like that young lady!" Vince noticed the hurt in her eyes, they had talked about this storyline why did she look so sad?**

**"Elena what is it?" Steph piped up looking at the younger woman with confusion**

**"What is it!? Say's here on this very document that Demon man over there and myself ****are**** related to one another! Know how, your father there is my father!?" Elena ranted; she tried to hide the fact that the paper said no such thing and that it said something completely. **

**Steph looked at her father and grabbed Elena's hand she pulled the member of evolution from the ring with her and they headed up the ramp.**

**"You are in for a big shock, I can't believe you!" Steph shouted from the top of the ramp**

**"Boys, care to show my father how much we love him?" Elena asked with tears sliding down her face**

**They both turned and walked backstage as the rest of the show went on.**

-------

When Elena got backstage she broke down into tears, dropping the paper and raced down the halls to the locker room, she couldn't believe that he had given her the wrong document the real one, stating who her real father is.

Dave walked through and noticed the "prop" on the ground he picked it up and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh god!" he turned to Vince who had just come through the curtain and shoved the document into his chest

"Nice one" Dave took off down the hall with all haste, the rest of evolution trailing behind.

Vince looked down at the document and cursed, the paper didn't read Vince McMahon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Who's the father??? You find out in this chapter! Please review and thanks for all the reviewing you've all done!! Much ****luv**

CHAPTER 8

Vince walked down the halls feeling like a full blown heel, he hadn't meant to give her the paper. Both had been place on his desk and he was planning on giving the birth certificate to her later on in the night.

He came to a locker room and knocked, the man whose name was on the birth certificate opened the door with a sad look upon his face.

Watching his daughter had been so hard, not being able to talk to her or have father daughter bonding time had hit him hard and the once cheerful and excited face of Shawn Michaels was now a symbol of heartbreak.

Vince placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder and sighed "She knows"

Shawn looked up with surprise "How?" he was confused; Vince wasn't going to tell her until later tonight

"Onscreen with the whole father daughter storyline, she got the real certificate not the fake one, all that emotion on screen was real, she was a bit of a wreck."

Shawn sighed and collapsed on his sofa with his head in his hands, "We have to settle this with her, she has to know why I wasn't there, why she never knew who I was!" Shawn stated standing and moving towards the door.

"No, she's been through enough tonight, perhaps in a couple of days…don't try to avoid her or anything, but don't approach her just yet, she's fragile and hurt" Vince suggested with concern

Shawn just about blew his top, hurt, Vince knew nothing of it. "HURT! Vince I have lived for years knowing I had a daughter! I found out when her mother passed…10 years into Elena's life and only found her because she started working here! When she started here I watched from the sidelines as she worked, knowing she knew nothing of me, that I couldn't do anything about it!" Shawn sucked in a deep breath

"I watched her knowing I missed her childhood and any important parts of her life! For 2 years I watched her work with those assholes MNM knowing that I couldn't help because I was out on extended leave! You know nothing of hurt Vince!" Shawn sighed and let the tears slip from his eyes.

How he longed to hug his daughter and show her that he loved her.

-------

Elena sat curled in a ball on the couch, she longed for Dave's comforting hug and the rest of the boys from evolution to be with her, her surrogate family as such.

The name Shawn Michaels kept floating through her head, the fact that she had a father had started sinking in. Did he love her, was this a plot to set her off and make her depressed, she wouldn't put it past people.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Dave sitting beside her and the guys sitting on the couches.

"Baby, you ok?" she looked up and nodded a little

"Come here" Dave pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly as she let out all her hurt and tears.

"I can't believe he's my father" she whispered

"Neither can we, but the one thing I don't get is why Shawn would desert his child" Ric wondered

The boys shrugged and Dave tightened his hold on Elena, he didn't like seeing her like this and wanted to knock Vince out for making such a huge mistake. All be it, he though she should at least hear Shawn's side of the story, he wasn't going to push her; in a couple of days he would make the suggestion and see where it went from there. Support is what she needed right now.

Dave carried the now sleeping Elena out to the limo as the guys bought the bags out, they rode to the hotel and all crashed for the night, Dave climbed in beside Elena and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry baby it will all work out" he whispered kissing her temple and closing his eyes.

Elena smiled a little, she didn't know what she did to deserve a guy like Dave, supportive and loving…she wouldn't lose him ever. She sighed and fell asleep trying to figure out what to do next.

-------

Three days past and Dave stood by Elena the whole time, through her sudden teary moments to her angry and confused moments. Steph and the guys had been supportive and helped her when Dave couldn't, Steph provided girly nights to ease Elena's mind and offered advice that the guys couldn't.

And so the decision was made, Elena would go and see Vince and get him to explain everything to her and then if she felt she could she would ask him to arrange a meeting with her father. She just hoped word of who her father was didn't get out because if it did she would have an abundance of enemies who hated him attacking her…especially people like MNM she couldn't handle that, not right now.

Elena knocked on the office door, nervous and scared. Would she like what he had to say, should she apologize for avoiding him for the last three days?

"Enter" she took a deep breath and entered the office of her onscreen father.

"Hi" Vince looked up at the small word and smiled hugely

"Elena, are you ok?" he asked standing and moving over to her.

"Getting there, big shock you know" she replied taking a seat on the couch, Vince sat beside her and watched as she tucked her feet underneath her.

"I want to know everything, how long you have known, how long he has know, how you knew…Everything" she stated with out any room for argument.

Vince nodded, it was the least he could do, and maybe if she knew about it all she would accept Shawn and it would all blow over soon, he hoped that it was resolved before anyone found out that Shawn had a daughter in the business.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing, glad you are enjoying this story!! Please read and review**

CHAPTER 9

"I met your mother and Shawn, the year you were born. They were in love and happy until your mothers parents got involved, they demanded that Shawn and your mother split up or she would be disowned and removed from their will" Elena stared in shock, her grandparents had bee so cruel, maybe that was why her mother was like she was.

"Choosing, your mother did as she was told and broke things off with Shawn; I remained friends with the both of them, passing on little messages to each of them from on another in secret. Then two weeks later, she turns up on my doorstep telling me she was pregnant to Shawn and she didn't know what to do" Vince paused and looked at Elena with sad eyes.

"I convinced her to keep you, that by having you Shawn would always be with her. Her parents found out and disowned her and then passed a couple of months later in a plane accident. Your mother was distraught and almost lost you, but 9 months and you were born, she was happy…she had something to live for and she loved you a lot." Elena had tears in her eyes and Vince put his hand on hers

Her mother did have a heart.

"When you turned ten and your mother passed, Shawn and I attended the funeral; he knew nothing of you until a letter showed up on his doorstep from your mother. She requested that he stay away from you and that he not be in your life, because it would only cause more heartache for you. When you started working here, Shawn was just going on leave and he saw me talking to you he asked me who you were; I couldn't not tell him."

Vince stopped hoping that she wouldn't flip

"He watched you for two years, keeping an eye out for you when he could, until he went on extended leave. When he came back recently he told me he had thought about everything and that he wasn't going to let your mothers choices hinder him any longer. He sought out my help and it lead us to where we are today" Vince sighed, he had finally finished a truly sad story in which he felt mostly responsible.

"So she never told him about me?" Elena tried to hide the tears that were begging to fall

"No, she only wrote a letter that I was asked to deliver when she died" Vince replied solemnly

"Do you think he would have wanted to know me?" her heart was aching and she wanted to know if she was wanted by either of her parents, that she wasn't a mistake that her mother had wished, every day, never happened.

"Yes, he would have and he does now…he was scared of ruining your life, he watched you for a long time, knowing who you were but respecting the wishes of your late mother. Give him a chance honey, hear what he has to say" Vince begged, he wanted to put both Shawn and Elena out of their misery.

"I want to know him I do I just don't know if I can handle the rejection, my mother rejected me so why shouldn't he" Her life had been a mass of rejection, from her mother, her mothers boyfriends, her neighbor's friends. But nothing would hurt as much as being rejected by her newly found father.

"How about you talk to him, you have a family here, Me, Steph, Dave, the rest of evolution and now Shawn" Vince suggested, he loved Elena as much as the others and knew that Dave loved her more than anything.

"I guess so, where is he?" Vince wrote down the address and handed it to her

"Thanks" she hugged him and left for her car

-------

Johnny Nitro walked out from behind the pot plant, now he knew her secret. MNM could use this against her, he would have to discuss it with Melina and Joey but now their little duty bitch would get hers.

-------

"I'm going to see him" Elena looked up at Dave and kissed his lips gently

"Are you sure" Dave asked, he was playing Devils advocate, he wanted her to see all sides and know that what ever she chose he would be there

"I have to give him a chance, it's not his fault" Elena explained

"Ok if you're sure…now we have something planned. Change into your swimmers" Dave grabbed her swimmers from her bag and threw them to her as he grabbed his board shorts.

Elena changed swiftly into her dark purple bikini and pulled on her short shorts, top and flip flops before grabbing her beach bag and following Dave out the door, they drove to beach and Elena set out her towel on the sand, she smiled at hunter as he set up the massive beach umbrella for shade. Randy and Dave were in the water cooling off and Ric was walking down to join them.

"Hunter can I ask you something?" he nodded and sat down next to her

"What do you think of Steph?" she asked out right, not point in jabbing around better to be straight forward.

"I like her, I really do I don't know if she'd go for me but she's the one I have my eye on" He replied smiling as he thought about Steph

"Cool, well I think I can help with that, after I have sorted all this stuff out I'll let you know ok" she smiled a genuine smile for the first time since finding out about her father

"Thanks Babe" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

"PUT ME DOWN HUNTER…DAVE!!!!" she squealed as he got closer to the water

Dave watched with amusement as hunter carried Elena to the waters edge, she was having fun and he loved that she was smiling again…anything to keep her mind off the last week.

"I'll save you" Dave shouted as he ran up to hunter, exchanging smirks Hunter handed Elena to Dave who promptly took her further in and dropped her into the cool ocean.

She popped up from the water and mock glared at him "So not funny, Maybe Randy will be my hero" she began to swim to randy but stopped when Dave grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him.

"Not likely sweet heart" Dave pulled her into his arms and placed a searing kiss on her lips, she melted into the kiss returning it with as mach fervor as him and wrapping her legs around his waist to ensure she didn't fall from the man she loved so much.

Everyone reached the hotel and crashed for the night, dinner had been burgers and fries at a beach takeaway and the ride home had seen everyone resting.

Tomorrow was a big Day, Vince had ordered photo shoots for Evolution, for Himself and Steph, the ones of Steph and Elena showing their new bond and the beginning of a new era in female wrestling. Hunter had a shoot with Edge, the current title holder.

But most of all Elena was going to meet Shawn for the first and possibly last time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I hit 51! thanks!!! this is the most i have ever got for a story, much love ppls, Please review this chapter :D ENJOY!! **

CHAPTER 10

Elena stood outside the hotel room door, she hesitated before knocking gently, a minute passed and she turned to leave just as the door opened, she turned and looked at the tired and sad looking man before her. Had he been in as much pain as she?

"Uh hi" she waved a little and watched a small smile grow on Shawn's face.

"Hey" Shawn felt relieved that she had decided to at least meet him

"Can we talk?" Elena looked around feeling nervous, she smiled when Shawn stepped aside and let her into the room

It felt awkward, the things that had passed just days before lurking in the air.

"What's up?" Shawn was holding in the urge to shout for joy, his daughter was talking to him and couldn't be happier.

"I wanted to talk to you, I guess meet you for the first time" Elena explained perching on the edge of the bed.

Shawn took a seat next to her and smiled a fatherly smile "Thanks"

Elena looked at him quizzically "What for, I haven't done anything but avoid you"

"You are giving me a chance to know you" he replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world

"I-I- Vince told me about everything, all of it" she paused "I wish I had known you when I was little, some form of a father figure…I wished everyday that you would rescue me, even though I didn't know it was you" Elena confessed

Her whole childhood she had wished that her father would save her from her mother and then from all the people who hated her because of her mother, save her from a fatherless life and from a less loving family.

"I'm sorry, I wish I had known, I would have taken you with me or stayed with your mother if I could…I want to get to know you now though…be a father if you'll let me" Shawn hoped she'd give him a chance to build a father/daughter relationship.

"I'll try, its going to take some adjusting and work, but I want to work it out and try to have some form of family" Shawn couldn't hold back he pulled her into a big hug and kissed the top of her head.

Elena relaxed into the hug, it was unexpected but welcome, and perhaps now that she and Shawn had met and talked she could get on with her life and have no more problems.

------

Nitro walked into the Locker room of MNM a smirk on his face, called Joey over and sat down by Melina on the couch.

"I have some news" he grinned

"What is it baby?" Melina asked sliding closer and running her hand down his chest

"Seems that our ex-duty bitch that was taken from us far too soon has a father in the business, one she is going to meet for the first time" he gloated

"What can we do?" Joey asked with an evil grin?"

"well I was thinking of something along the lines of what we were going to do any way but, now include Shawn" he replied, Melina kissed him and laughed evilly, Elena was going to pay for being such a pain.

------

Elena felt good, she had met and liked her father, she had felt so at home with him. He had made her feel as if she had known him all of her life and taken her in like he had no second thoughts.

"So how did it go?" Dave asked coming up behind her as she stood outside the studio door, preparing to go in.

"Great, we are going to work on things and go from there" Elena answered with a big smile, things were how they should be. She had a loving boyfriend whom she loved dearly, a family in evolution and Vince and Steph and A true father.

"You ready for the shoots, you have a few, that are linked into our storyline" Dave questioned kissing her neck gently

"Yep, photo shoots are fun" she grinned and pushed open the door

Steph saw Dave and Elena enter and pulled Elena away and to the dressing room ready for the shoot.

Steph stood outside Elena's change room in a fitted suit, heels and a pink top underneath the jacket, the perfect image of a business type McMahon. With the storyline they wanted Elena to keep her image, be the rebellious McMahon. Elena emerged in fitted dark blued jeans, black stiletto heels and a slinky Dark blue silk top.

"Let's do this, now are we going to be nice in this or cat fight?" Elena asked

"Well going of the last RAW we are going to remain friends and from there you will turn me into a rebellious daughter like you and then we have a few tricks" Steph replied happily.

They took shots of Elena, then shots of Steph and ones of them holding the WWE sign in their hands together, showing that they were the power of the business. Vince came in and they showed Steph standing by her father as Elena shunned him with an evil glare on her face.

Evolution watched from the sidelines dressed in their usual shirts and suit pants, titles slung on their shoulders. The photographer thanked Steph and called them over for their shots as Elena changed; she put on a short denim skirt, Black heels that wrapped up her calf, and a fitted dark red halter top.

She joined Evolution on the set and stood in the centre, Ric was on the right, Dave next to him, Hunter in the middle with Dave and randy on the left, Elena stood in front of Dave and Hunter with her arms stretched out to the sides, showcasing the boys behind her.

She had already done individual shots and so they continued with the group shots until Hunter had his shots with edge.

Elena watched as he did his shots with edge and fighting for the title, smiling when Vince approached her.

"Steph made a suggestion, she thinks that you and Dave should become and onscreen couple. Enhancing the power of you two together and making the team tighter" Vince paused "What do you say?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- the answer to the last chapter lol, Thanks for the reviews and here is another one! Please review and Enjoy.**** I'm not sure if the RAW scene is good or not, let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Elena looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I'd have to ask Dave" she replied thinking of the effects it could have on their off screen relationship.

She darted to where Dave was and jumped on his back as best as she could, not caring what she was in. "Vince wants us to go onscreen as a couple in evolution" she whispered, Dave let her gently slide until her feet hit the floor and he turned to face her.

"I don't know, I think with evolution merging with Steph and Hunter and Steph betraying Vince it could be too much. On the other hand it could solidify the team more so…I don't know, what do you think?" Dave asked grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I don't know, I guess we could start out with you and me being extremely close onscreen and then when Hunter and Steph announce their betrayal, they announce that I too have stabbed him in the back by being with his enemy" Elena suggested

------

**RAW**

**Evolution stood in the ring all smiles "In two weeks Evolution will have all the gold" Hunter stated cockily**

**"But tonight, The Nature Boy Ric Flair and The Animal Batista have a tag titles match against MNM" Elena announced happily, she knew it was unprofessional but she was so happy that MNM were going to get their butts kicked, and a little payback for Joeys earlier ****indiscression**

**Hunter and Randy left as Ric and Dave prepared for the match, Elena Hugged Ric and Ran her hand down Dave's chest wishing him luck; The seed of wonder being planted in the minds of the crowd.**

**MNM's Music hit and they strutted out and down the isle, doing the entrance and glaring at Elena subtly.**

**"Ladies and Gentleman, The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Tag Team Championships! Introducing first the challengers Mercury, Nitro and Melina M-N-M!" Lillian paused as Melina showed the boys off and they stood on the turnbuckles.**

**"And Introducing, members of Evolution being accompanied by ELENA they are the Tag Team Champions ****The**** Nature Boy Ric Flair and BATISTA!" All three climbed into the ring, scaring MNM to the outside, Elena pointed to the boys as the held up the belts. Her gaze fell to Melina and she glared, pointing and signaling that she was done for.**

**The match started out with Mercury and Ric, each throwing punches and Flair delivering his famous Chops to Mercury's chest.**

**Mercury blocked the final chop and charged flair into the turnbuckle, climbing to the second rope delivering punches to the head as he went.**

**"One, Two, Three, Four" the ref counted and pulled mercury off of Flair.**

**Flair sucked in a few breaths before drop kicking the distracted Mercury and delivering another chop, needing recoup, Flair staggered to the corner and tagged in Batista as Nitro was tagged by Mercury, Batista Charged collar to elbow tie up in the centre of the ring, the hold was broken as Batista drop kicked Nitro and delivered a spine buster.**

**Elena watched as Nitro hit the mat, she cheered and egged Batista to do more. **

**A scowl formed on her face as Melina climbed onto the apron and tried to distract the ref, all thoughts of what MNM had done to her entered her head and she bolted around to where Melina was standing. Grabbing her ankle she pulled Melina and smiled as her chin hit the apron. She grabbed her hair and yanked her so she was on her back, straddling her waist Elena laid into Melina, punches and slaps coming from all directions as Melina tried to fight back.**

**It seemed as though luck was on Elena's side until Mercury got involved and yanked her off throwing her into the barricade.**

**Unbeknownst to Mercury, Flair had been tagged back in and Dave had seen it all, Dave snapped and laid into mercury with a spine buster onto the mats outside. He pulled Elena up and took her back to their side of the ring, and helped her until Flair needed a tag again.**

**Dave entered the ring blood boiling and the animal unleashed, he pulled 3 consecutive spine busters before performing the devastating Batista Bomb. He covered for the one, two three and ended the match.**

**"And here are your winners and still Tag Team Champions, Batista and The Nature Boy Ric Flair!!" Elena climbed into the ring aching and held up the hands of her boys as MNM scampered up to ramp.**

------

"That seemed a bit more personal that what was written" Hunter chuckled

"She deserved everything she got and more" Elena smiled; she just hoped Vince didn't get her into shit for it.

They left for the locker room; smiling and gloating over their victory, being personal had made it much more fun.

They settled in and alternated showers until each one was ready to leave, Elena grabbed her bags and headed inside the door, stopping when she felt something under her foot; she looked down and picked up the envelope.

_Elena._ Was all it read on the front she pocketed it and they left for the hotel and sleep?

Elena dumped her bags with Dave's and pulled out the envelope and opened it, curiosity getting the best of her.

_You and your goons will pay for what you did tonight, oh and we know your secret bitch, be warned your career will be hell!_

_MNM_

She gasped, could they really make her new career hell? They had made her old job suck, why shouldn't they be able to make this on hell…but secret what secret…Shawn?

"Oh god" she sucked in a deep breath and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Randy's voice bought her back to reality and she spun around

"Problem" she stated handing him the note and walking over to Dave, he could make her feel safe.

Did she not deserve happiness? Could she have a period of time without pain and drama? Why her?

"Yo Hunter we got a problem…MNM seems to have an off screen beef with us" Randy said showing the note to Ric and Hunter


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Here's 12, a big thanks to Takersgurl35 for her help, THANKYOU!!! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you read, review and enjoy this chapter.**

_**Contains sexual content, you've been warned.**_

CHAPTER 12

"Well MNM has the wrong idea, they aren't going to mess with Elena or Shawn" Ric did his famous Wooooo and hugged Elena.

"What are we going to do…we have no idea what they are going to do" Elena asked collapsing on the couch, if she knew MNM like she thought she did it would be big and mean. They would spare nothing to hurt her and she knew it because they had spared nothing before.

"Well, I think we should warn Shawn before they can get to him…Let him know that anything they do or say is not true and that he should come to you if anything happens and vice versa." Dave suggested, if Shawn knew it would help them a bit

"Yeah um, I'll go see him in the morning" Elena sighed and hugged Dave once more before leaving to her room to relax, something, anything to keep her mind of the harsh realization that her life could go south, and she'd be up shit creek with out a paddle.

----

Dave walked into the bed room moments after Elena, she needed comfort and he wanted to show her that he was serious about her and that he would be there to help.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at her curled up.

"Elena" She looked up at Dave, and he couldn't resist that sweet face. Dave sat down and pulled her tight in his arms, Elena melted into his embrace, just enjoying the feel of his big arms wrapped around her.

Dave lifted her chin with his hand, and bent his face close to hers, his lips brushing hers lightly. Elena gasped at the light contact, she wanted more, she pressed her lips to his and Dave smiled against her lips, he ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip, when her lips parted he slid his tongue in to taste her.

Elena moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, her fingers skimming the warm skin of his neck, making Dave shiver withanticipation. Dave moved his lips from her mouth and feather light kisses down her neck, causing Elena to moan at the contact. Dave laid her back on the bed, and stood up pulling his clothes off and tossing them away.

"Elena..I want you."She watched him shed his clothes and when he was naked before her, she thought she would die, he was so beautiful.Dave bent and pressed a short sweet kiss to her lips, he pulled back and sat her up, helping her undress, when she was naked, Dave just looked her, hisbreath leaving him for a moment.

"Elena, you're so beautiful." Elena blushed and Dave smiled and lay down beside her pressing his lips to hers once again, their tongues danced as their kiss became more passionate and Dave's hand made a slow path down her body, stopping to play with her breasts and tease her nipples till they were hard beneath his palms.

Elena moaned as his kisses became more passionate and his hands started fires wherever he touched, her skin felt so hot, she needed him so bad.Dave lifted his head and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You feel so good Elena."She smiled and ran her hands down his chest and hesitated at his waist, then her hand went further till her fingers grazed his erection, Dave gasped and closed his eyes as she closed her hand around his shaft and stroked him.Elena smiled at his reaction, she was thrilled to know she could make the man helpless with one touch."God Elena." He gasped out and he suddenly flipped her over on her back and settled between her legs.He nudged at her wet heat with his shaft making her whimper.

"Want to come baby?"

Elena couldn't speak; she nodded her head and pushed her hips against him, wanting him so bad.Dave lifted one of her legs around his waist and then pushed his shaft into her pulsing core, he groaned at the feeling of her wet heat surrounding him."Elena." He moaned.She just groaned as he sank into her slowly. Dave stopped when he was fully sheathed in her tight heat. He pulled back and thrust into her again and Elena moaned his name. "Feel good?"Elena grabbed his arms running her fingers up and down his big biceps. Dave pulled out and thrust again, and started a slow rhythm of moving in her hot core.With every thrust of his hips, Elena felt a tingle start building between her legs, it got more intense with each push of his shaft, each time he sank intoher, she moaned.Dave leaned over claiming her mouth, while still pushing into her wet heat, his hips thrust faster and harder, and he swallowed her whimpers with hismouth, he kissed her deeply as he made love to her, Elena thrust her hips up to meet his, and wrapped her legs around his waist.Dave felt himself falling.

"Come with me Elena, come for me." He said and thrust wilding into her core.

Elena cried out, but his Kiss swallowed the sound, she climaxed and Dave feeling her muscles tighten around his shaft grunted as he too, fell off theedge, his body kept moving extending both of their pleasure, Dave finally moving his lips off her so they could breathe.

"Dave." She murmured over and over again as the pleasure radiated through her body.

Dave collapsed over her, catching himself on his elbows so he wouldn't rest his full weight on her, her pushed her hair back from her face and smiled down at her, he bent his head and kissed her lips and Elena wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer to her.

----

Elena woke with a huge smile, last night had been wonderful and she didn't regret one thing about it. Perhaps now her life would move forward and she could ignore the threats of MNM.

----

Melina slid the note under the required door; if they knew Shawn like they did he would still be up in the air with the new daughter, the perfect time to strike.

She crept back to her room and shut the door with and emphasized oomph.

"It's done, let the fun begin" she smirked, if all went well Elena and Shawn would no longer be the happy reunited family.

----

Shawn opened the door; he was going to Ask Elena to meet him for breakfast so they could get to know each other more.

He pulled his door was about to pull his door shut, but looked at the ground when a sudden crumpling noise sounded. He picked up the envelope and shut the door behind him.

"What the?" he looked at the front; it had Shawn written on it in cursive letters.

He opened the envelope and looked at the letter before him his heart breaking as he continued to read the letter. How could anyone be so cruel, especially her, she hadn't even given him a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- thanks for reviewing!! Please read, review and enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Shawn walked with his head hung as he entered the elevator; he saw Evolution standing in there and ignored them as they rode in complete silence.

"Hey, how are you?" his head shot up and he glared at Elena

"I WAS fine, but thanks to you I'm not any more" He snapped, the elevator dinged and Shawn stepped out.

If she wanted to be harsh, he would too after all he had made an effort and she had thrown it back in her face and for what? Some petty ass reason, well if she wanted to be like that he would ignore her.

----

Elena dumped her bag in the locker room her mind reeling, what had she done to make Shawn so hostile towards her?

"Guys I'm going to go and see Vince, then grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria, ok ill see you later" she kissed Dave and waved before heading out the door.

She headed straight to Vince's office, she needed some answers and if anyone knew he would.

She entered his office after a brief knock and strode purposefully to the chair in front of his desk; she plopped down in the chair and looked at Vince with a short smile.

"Do you know what's up with Shawn? I asked him how he was and he bit my head off" Elena asked

"I don't know what could be the problem, he seemed fine last night. Do you want me to ask him?" Vince offered with a sincere fatherly look.

"No, its ok, I'll try to talk to him again, and if not ill do what I do best…yell, scream and make noise about it all" she stood and smiled briefly before thanking him and leaving the room for the cafeteria.

To say Elena was upset was an understatement, she felt as if she had lost a good thing from her life and like an amazing opportunity had been ripped away.

Talking would help but whose to say that there would be any trust in their relationship, if he did agree to hear her out and tell her what was wrong…would she even be able to handle his words. She would handle it like she did with her mother, try and ignore it and when she had finished and slapped her, run to her safe haven and throw things around. But her desire to be with Dave stay happy and keep trekking was dwindling; the desire to beat the crap out of who ever were responsible for all the pain was winning…by a long shot.

She entered the cafeteria and stopped short when she saw the object of her mission, Shawn.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to his table and sat down in the seat opposite him, she noticed the letter on the table but pushed it to the back of her brain, it was none of her business.

"What's wrong, what have I done for you to ignore me?" her voice was full of concern and her eyes read what she couldn't express

"You should know, you chose this option not me" he spat, how could she be so cruel, to pretend she didn't know what was going on

"I have no idea; I wouldn't be asking if I did." Elena replied with conviction

"Here" Shawn shoved the letter to her and stood from the table "Maybe your letter will spark you delusional memory" he strode away from the table with anger written across his face.

----

Elena picked up the letter and felt her eyes fill with tears as she read.

_Dear Shawn,_

_I know we just met and that you want to begin a father daughter relationship…but it's too hard for me. Knowing you weren't there for all those years; that you left me to rot with my mother._

_I can't say I haven't thought of trying, I have but every time I see you it's a reminder of what I never had and a reminder of the person who caused the hurt I suffered when I was younger. _

_As far as I'm concerned this is a bit of your own medicine, you'll have a chance to feel what I felt…alone and scared. I have no father. _

_Elena_

Elena's heart broke; he actually thought she had written all those hurtful things. She re-red the letter, watching as her tears fell onto the paper that had ruined one of the best things in her life.

She shot out of her chair ignoring it as it clattered to the floor, marching out of the cafeteria and forgetting all about the food she intended to get, she ran down the halls. Who would have written such a letter, who would even know about her and Shawn? And suddenly it all clicked into place.

MNM

They had told her they would make her career hell and this seemed to be the beginning of it. The only question was how in the hell did she explain to Shawn that MNM was messing with them both.

Her temper flared and she changed direction. She needed to sort through her thoughts before she did anything else, Shawn would get an explanation when she knew how to explain it all.

----

Dave placed the weights on the rack and wiped his face with a cool towel. He was looking forward to seeing Elena; she had become the centre of his world and he would defend her and support her through what MNM tried to pull. His head shot up when the gym door flung open and a sad and angry Elena stalked over to the punching bags.

He watched as she dropped a piece of paper on the ground and laid into the punching bag, bare handed.

Dave sprinted over to her and pulled her away from the bag…a little too late. She kicked and thrashed in his arms, not caring who it was holding her.

"Let me go!" Dave held onto her tightly ignoring her demands.

She stopped moving and he heard a small choking sob escape from beneath the mop of hair covering her face. His grip loosened and he moved in front of her checking her hands over.

"Babe, you've cut up your hands" he got no response from her and sat her down on the floor, something had her riled up and he wanted to know who did it and what it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy and review!!**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Why can't they just leave me alone, I never laid a hand on them or did anything wrong and yet here they are messing with what little family I have" Elena sighed

"Who Babe?" Dave was pretty sure he knew who it was all he needed was for her to say those three letters and he would get the guys and they would "Handle it"

"The pretty boy, the slut and the wanna be, MNM" she answered spitting out each name; she reached out and grabbed the fallen letter and held it to her chest.

Dave pulled her up from the floor along with him and walked her back to the locker room, thankful that her tears had subsided and that she now looked slightly calmer. They reached their destination and Elena went to the bathroom to wash her face whilst Dave gave Hunter a call.

"I need to set things straight with Shawn, he has the wrong idea" her hands clutched the letter; she would prove to him that it wasn't her and then together they would crush MNM.

"I may not be easy" Dave had a feeling that explaining things to Shawn would be harder than she might expect but he would support her wishes; then he would meet with the guys at the hotel and they would plan from there.

----

Elena knocked on Shawn's dressing room door; she hoped that he would understand. When Shawn called out come in Elena hesitated, she didn't want to feel the hurt she felt in the cafeteria again. She sucked in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi" she choked out, just seeing the hate in his eyes made her close up

"What do you want?" Shawn snapped

"A chance to explain all of this shit, please will you listen" she answered

"I don't see what's to explain, but go ahead, try me" he pointed to a seat and Elena took it, standing might not be such a good idea for this.

"I know you may not believe it but I did NOT write this letter in fact I received a letter as well, you can ask the guys if you want, and I'll show you the letter…but I want you to trust me, and I have a way to prove I didn't write it." she began, Shawn went to speak but stopped short when she held up her hand.

"You know I don't have many friends, I have Evolution, Vince, Steph and you, not many for a business this size. But I don't need nor want any more than what I have, except for my Father to stop avoiding me and to stop being vicious" she continued, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I got a letter from MNM telling me my career would be hell and that they knew about you being my Father. I was going to warn you this morning but you had already gotten this letter, look at the writing on both the letters" Shawn took the letter from her hands and looked them over.

His blood started to boil, the writing was the same. But she could have written the letters, the one from MNM could be a trick. Shawn was fighting an internal battle, and in some small way he believed her after everything that had been written he found himself trusting her words. Why would she write the letter and then try to fix it, it didn't make sense and he hoped it hadn't all fallen into place to late.

"I can't believe this shit! It's one thing to mess with me, but to try and break up my family in a whole other story!" Shawn bellowed

Elena sighed in relief, she had gotten through to him and things were going to be fine.

Shawn grabbed her hand and pulled her out of locker room, only to find Dave waiting outside

"We have to talk" Shawn stated, Dave nodded and they headed back to the hotel.

----

Shawn, Hunter, Dave, Randy, Ric and Elena sat around the table in Evolutions hotel suite planning; they had organized a way to get to MNM physically and mentally.

"So now that we've figured our plan out, how do we execute part one?" Dave asked kissing Elena's temple, she was now smiling and he was over the moon that things were half sorted.

"Well I am close to Vince and Steph…I could organize a match and it can tie in with the storyline of Vince being my dad" Elena smiled, MNM would get their it was just going to be well planned and executed.

----

The next morning Elena showered changed and caught a lift to the arena with Steph so she could talk to Vince, she hoped he would understand and that he would tie it in with the storyline they had at the present time.

"Hey Vince" Elena smiled at him and sat in the chair in front of his desk

"Elena, what can I do for you?" He asked happy that she was smiling again

"Well I was wondering if we could mix the storyline up; perhaps have MNM working for you? And us, being evolution, go against them because I refuse to join the side of the McMahon's" Vince looked deep in thought and nodded

"It would work, and why might I ask do you want this match/s" He knew there had to be some reasoning for her wanting the match and he wanted to make sure he was right and she wasn't hiding anything.

"MNM are pains in my ass and have already tried to rip my family apart, revenge is sweet and I happen to be very good at it" Elena smiled, it seemed like the most normal thing in the world to her and as luck would have it seemed the same to Vince.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome, Please enjoy and review this chapter!!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**RAW**

**Vince's Music hit and he strutted down to the ring, arrogance radiating from him, he climbed into the ring and snatched the mic from Lillian before glaring at the crowd.**

"**As you know, Elena is my daughter. A rebellious and disappointing daughter but a McMahon none the less. She is in denial and will soon come around to my side, a leave that hopeless group of goons known as evolution" Vince gloated**

"**Now I have a tag team who believes they can take out evolution and bring my daughter to me…so let my team show you how to destroy Evolution!" Vince stood to the side and MNM'S Music hit.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, Introducing the challengers, Mercury, Nitro and Melina, M-N-M!" Lillian stood back as they performed their entrance, posing for the cameras and crowd, who were booing and hissing at the three so called wrestler's,**

**Line in the sand hit of Evolution, Ric, Hunter, Randy and Dave stepped out and Elena walked confidently around and took up position in front of the two men in the centre, she stretched her arms out showing off the boys before the walked collectively down to the ring for the match.**

**----**

**The match started off with Randy and Nitro, locking up in a collar to elbow tie up. Vince watched from the sidelines a sadistic smile on his face. **

**Nitro pushed randy into the turnbuckle and tagged in Mercury who double teamed Randy as Melina distracted the ref with fake allegations of cheating on evolutions side.**

**Melina jumped down from the apron and the ref ordered nitro out of the ring.**

**Mercury delivered chops as a mark of disrespect towards flair, until randy hooked his arm onto mercury's and Irish whipped him into the ropes and sending him to the mat with a clothesline.**

**Randy tagged in Dave who took to Mercury like a lion after it's prey, pounding on mercury with punches, he grabbed Mercury's hair and tagged in HHH who helped do a double suplex before Dave climbed out of the ring.**

**HHH Dragged Mercury over and made him tag in Nitro, landing a drop kick to the gut it looked like Evolution was dominating the match in all aspects**

**----**

**HHH set up for the pedigree, the one move that would finish off MNM for the match, Mercury was out on the mats beside the ring with a split head, an RKO and sweet chin music being the cause. Melina was watching in shock as nitro helplessly waited to be dropped on his face by HHH.**

**In an act of desperation Melina jumped up onto the apron and into the ring behind triple H a chair in her hands ready to strike at the right moment, the moment never came instead she received a super kick from the angry and annoyed Elena who proceeded to lash out and beat on Melina until Dave pulled her off and held her waist while HHH Pinned an unconscious Nitro.**

**The bell rung and the match ended Dave was rubbing Elena's back and Lillian took up her place in the ring.**

"**And here are your winners Evolution!!" she smiled and left them in the ring to celebrate.**

"**What do you think of your team now, Vince?" HHH smirked as he threw the mic onto the floor and Evolution departed in all their glory.**

**----**

Showers had been all round as evolution prepared to leave the arena. Elena felt better, she had kicked Melina's ass and it felt great.

"Stage one of many complete" Elena smiled

Dave pulled her into his arms and grinned, she was getting back on track. No more worries with Shawn only the problems with MNM, which were starting to pan out, but this was only the beginning of a line of things in store for them. It wasn't just about the Elena/Shawn matter this was now for all the shit MNM had pulled on Elena for the past two years, the beatings, verbal abuse and the sleaze she endured.

Now it was beyond a personal matter, it was a family matter.

"I say tomorrow, we work out more of the plan…Shawn included, and then Elena can run it by Vince." Ric declared

"Agreed" Elena replied, it would give her a chance to ask Shawn the one question she wanted to ask and if he said yes it would open up brand to chapter in her life.

With that thought in mind she grabbed her bags and headed towards the limo, her hand linked with Dave's and a satisfied smile on her face.

Yes this would be fun.

----

MNM sat in the trainer's room with ice packs and bloody towels against their wounds. A furious Melina was pacing along the floor as she tried to think of new ways to get to evolution, now it was not just about Elena and Shawn but the whole group.

"We can ask for a match…and I know the perfect type of match, it will prevent two of them helping the others, limit their numbers and cause hell" Melina smirked

"Do it, they will pay" Nitro hissed, wincing as his head ached from the sudden movement.

"I'll go now" Melina left the room and headed straight to Vince's office.

She knocked and entered the office with a seductive smirk on her face; the only way to get what she wanted was to make Vince Happy.

----

Vince mentally rolled his eyes, the bitch was here and he had to play nice. Elena had told him of Melina's doings whilst she worked for them and Vince was less than happy, but to maintain a good roster with good feud's and storylines he had to keep those the crowd loved seeing on top or in this case beaten.

Vince slipped into onscreen mode as he called it and welcomed Melina into his office with a sly smirk on his lips.

"What can I do for you Melina?" he shifted in his seat as she came round his side of the desk and perched on his knee.

"Well, I was wondering if you could organize a match…a match for MNM and three members of evolution" She ran her hand down his chest and Vince almost gagged, keeping his composure he nodded, his eyes raking over her in what she would see as lust but was pure disgust well hidden.

"What type of match would you like" he rested his hand on her knee, his voice in his head screaming for him to get rid of her quickly.

She said nothing but wrote the name of the match on the paper on his desk before kissing his cheek and leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!, I hope you like and enjoy this chapter. Please review!!**

**CHAPTER 16**

Morning came and Elena jumped in the shower her mind racing, she hoped that today they sorted out more of the plan and Vince agreed and that she could talk to Dave.

Throwing on some loose jeans, chucks, a tank top and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail before leaving the bathroom and moving over to the bed where Dave was sound asleep.

She crept to the side and smiled, she would probably pay for this but the moment was too good to pass up, she grabbed her phone from her back pocket and snapped a photo before she jumped onto the bed and flopped on top of him unceremoniously.

Her escape was thwarted when Dave's arms secured itself around her waist and held her close to him, she squealed and wriggled but his arm was not budging.

"Lovely wake up call Lena" Dave yawned

"I know, I thought so…and Lena?" She grinned; Dave had a name for her that only he called her. she wanted him to admit it.

"Everyone calls you Elena, your mine so I'm calling you Lena, a tag of sorts" he answered with a cheeky smile

"Tag? Oh man your asking for another wake up call aren't you, or should I deprive you of something?" she poked her tongue out and shifted so she was lying on top of him. His grip loosened as her lips met his in a fiery kiss; his hands ran up her back and into her hair as the kiss deepened.

Elena smiled against his lips, he had fallen hook line and sinker and now all she had to do was leave for breakfast.

She quickly broke the kiss and slid off him and onto her feet, standing by the bed. Grinning she blew him a kiss and skipped from the room.

----

Elena called room service and ordered 6 breakfast meals, she proceeded to ring Dave and ask him to come to their room for breakfast. Inviting him would show that she indeed wanted to pursue their relationship and put any doubts out of his mind.

Dave arrived moments later and grinned, Dave came out of his room throwing a mock glare at Elena and Dave, Randy and Hunter were sitting at the table eagerly waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

Dave and Dave Joined the others at the table as a knock on the door sounded, Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't get up I'll get it" she called sounding long suffering, she tipped the man with the breakfast and rolled the trolley into the room.

"Thanks babe" Dave grabbed one of the plates of the trolley and smiled, she had ordered a large breakfast for all of them, just what they needed.

----

Elena grabbed Shawn's arm before he joined the others on the couch and pulled him to the side, her stomach had butterflies in it and she was nervous as hell, what if he didn't want to?

"Uh, can I ask you a question?" she stuttered, cursing her nervousness

"Sure honey" Shawn seemed clam and happy to oblige so Elena went for it.

"Can we…hang out…you and me…sort of a bonding session I guess" She waited for him to reject her and blow the idea out of the water but as beyond surprised when he pulled her into a big hug

"Of course! We can go today, and the guys can plan with us tonight" Shawn was overjoyed, she wanted to spend time with him outside of work, have a life outside of work.

"I'll go tell Dave and then we can go. Yeah?" Elena smiled, it was nothing to worry about he had said yes!

----

The mall was packed, Shawn and Elena walked through stores just looking and mucking around, and it was like they had known each other all along. Shawn chose clothes for her and she rejected them because they were WAY too conservative. Shawn's defense was he didn't want his daughter looking like a skank and Elena laughed at him.

"Dave would kill me if I dressed in most of the clothes here but I know what I feel comfy in and what he likes, nothing will be to out there" Elena had to grin, she had missed out on a protective father her whole life and now she was loving having one around, she was loving teaching him about her life and how she viewed things.

"Rightio, BUT if he doesn't like it I'm going to say I told you so" Shawn stated with a cheeky grin.

"Okay Mr. Fashionista lets go grab a bite to eat and chat" Elena led him to a nice café and pulled up a seat in the back corner, surprisingly no one had annoyed them for autographs and photo's but Elena wanted to be safe from it all and not have interruptions.

"So, anything you want to know?" Elena asked looking at the menu in front of her

"Ok tell me about your child hood" Shawn wanted to know about her from the start to present

"It wasn't the picture perfect childhood, mom beat on me, and I was the one thing that reminded her of you so it was hard for her. I guess it helped her, when she died, I was passed onto a neighbor…they loved me but their friends and friends of mom's hated me." Elena sighed

"I don't blame mom for a lot of things, the fact that she beat me yes, no one should beat a child for any reason. She did what she knew how to do and that was that, I dealt with it and moved on. I grew up and moved out into the world, just over two years ago I started working in the WWE, Vince has been keeping an eye one me and now here we are" Elena left out the details of the beatings that MNM gave her she was sure he knew about them already.

"Wow, I wish I could have taken you away from that, and I don't condone what your mother did. I want to know one thing… Do you blame me for what you went through?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- hey guys I thought I'd post this now as I will be away for a couple of days! Chapter 18 will reveal some answers so hold tight 'til I get back! Thanks for the reviews Much love! Please read, enjoy and review!!**

**CHAPTER 17**

Elena looked shocked, she was sure she was going to cry, he looked so…she couldn't describe it, his face was full of anticipation but his eyes read something completely different.

"No" she whispered, how could she blame him, he wasn't there sure but he didn't know, she blamed her mother in a small way, but pretty much let all blame rest on two people.

"Honestly, I don't blame you or mom. I have two people I blame and they are not here or even alive to accept the responsibilities so I let it all go, a small part of me wishes they were alive to see how well I have done, to see that I have achieved something even if they did see me as a problem." She confessed, not even Vince knew she felt that way.

"I'm sorry, you do know that don't you" Shawn stated sincerely

"I know, and I wish we could go back to where we met and start over but I don't think we'd be where we're at if it didn't happen this way…I'm just glad I have found you and that things are moving forwards" Elena smiled

The waitress took their order, and returned moments later with their drinks. Shawn and Elena sat for an hour talking about their favorite things, how Shawn started in the business until it turned to the topic of Dave.

"So you and Dave serious?" Shawn asked acting nonchalant

"Yeah we are, and don't be a worry wart ok, I can handle myself. I love him and he loves me, I'll be careful and keep you apprised of the situations, when it calls for it. I won't tell you when I'm going here and there; you have to trust me and Dave." Elena took his hand in hers and smiled, he was going to be a really protective father

They finished off their food and headed back to the hotel, it was time to get down to business.

----

Elena, Shawn, Randy, Ric, Dave and Hunter sat scattered around the hotel room

"So if we do that, then it puts a dent in their matches…but that doesn't stop them backstage" Randy said thinking over the latest suggestion in a long line of things each person wanted to do to MNM.

Elena excused herself as he cell rang; she ducked into hers and Dave's room and sat on the bed.

"Hey Vince, what's up?" she smiled, he was probably checking on her, but her smile faded as she listened.

"No way, that's ridiculous!" she snapped, she listened to Vince explain everything and she sighed

"I guess, look thanks for the heads up I'll let the guys know and go from there…" she paused "and yes we'll act surprised, its going to be on camera" she grinned, she could read his mind.

She thanked him and hung up, this put another twist on things.

She walked back into the room and sat on Dave's lap as she fiddled with her cell.

"Whats up babe, who was that?" Dave rubbed his hands up and down her arms

"That was Vince, seems as if MNM has asked for a special match. One where only three of us can participate, we can't get out of it either. It kind of puts a dent in our plans" She sighed, revenge was getting harder to plot now that MNM had decided to actually play.

"What kind of match" Hunter asked.

"The one you're a master of" Elena replied confused by the grin on his face.

"I like it, especially tag team style! We can work this out, listen up guys" Hunter explained their plans and each member knew their part and each couldn't wait, MNM was in for it for sure. Shawn wrote notes down on a piece of paper and handed it to Elena.

"Elena, I think you should let Vince know, we need to add him into the plan otherwise he'll be caught off guard" Shawn explained

"Ok, I can do it now if you want, he's at his hotel room, I think we should include Steph too…ill call her and invite her to breakfast tomorrow" she dialed Vince's cell and got the okay to visit him, precautions like that were need lest MNM be trying to persuade Vince.

----

Elena knocked on the door and laughed when Vince ushered her inside quickly.

"Sorry Melina is being…how do you say it…stalker like?" Vince apologized

"It's ok; I'd hide too, if I were you. I came to let you know that you'll be part of the plan; we didn't want you caught of guard" she handed him the note and smiled as she watched the grin spread across his face.

"We figure they wont need any of that…distraction" she smiled.

"I agree, now this will all take place tomorrow, I'll be making an announcement that will probably piss hunter off but its part of the storyline…warn him that something he wont like will be happening first, or during your plan" Vince explained, Elena thought she had a fair idea of what was going to happen and she wasn't going to voice any opinions, shed be the one to calm hunter down afterwards.

She hugged Vince and told him to make sure he kept the note hidden before leaving back to her room to relax, the easy part was over, tomorrow the hard part began, but first the task of telling hunter the bad news.

She entered the suite and made a beeline for Hunter who was watching TV; she plopped down on his knee and smiled at him.

"What do you want?" he raised and eyebrow, she always did this when she wanted something and it generally worked if she pulled a puppy dog face

"Nothing, I have news…not so good news actually…don't flip I don't know all the details…yet. Vince is going to make an announcement before the match tomorrow night, now I figure he wants a natural reaction. Now bare in mind that it is for the storyline and in order for it to work you have to go along…okay?" she took a deep breath, best to be straight to the point that beat around the bush.

"Right, I guess its something not good for me so I'll have to go with the flow, but you better be on hand to keep me calm if I really don't like the idea" he replied squeezing her hand.

"Post/pre match massage?" she asked with a soft smile "Of course after Dave's I have priorities" she grinned

"Deal" he went back to watching TV and Elena left to call Steph.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I'm back, here is Part one of the MNM plans you've been waiting for and the announcement of what match! I'll be writing the second half but may not get it out for a little while due to the fact that I'm moving VERY SOON! Enjoy and please review**

**CHAPTER 18**

Elena sat in the hotel restaurant with Steph explaining the plan as they ate their pancakes and drank their coffees.

"So I guess we need to video that first…can we get into the arena in about half an hour?" Elena asked, when Steph nodded she grinned, MNM wouldn't know what hit them.

----

Half an hour later found Elena, Steph and the rest of Evolution at the arena, filming a segment for RAW, when they had finished Elena, set up the required equipment in a spare room in the arena and wrote a few notes out for MNM.

----

**RAW**

**Vince stood with Steph in the centre of the well known squared circle, a smug look upon his face and a microphone in his hand. Steph stayed beside her father a smirk matching her fathers on her face but for different reasons.**

"**Now, after the unfair and uncalled for beating that MNM received last week I have an announcement." Vince grinned evilly and looked at the entrance to backstage.**

"**HHH, you've gone to far and I think a reminder that I'm in charge is called for! The title shot that Elena secured for you is now VOID! I believe a true champion should have it and thus it goes to Johnny Nitro to show that working for the boss does pay off!" He stood there waiting for the pissed off HHH to appear.**

**Evolutions music hit and HHH walked out with Elena and Dave by his side.**

"**Vince you ass hole!" HHH snarled**

"**Calm yourself HHH, we can deal with HIM later, we have other things to deal with tonight" Elena said smoothly, the three evolution members walked down to the ring, each in their ring attire. **

**Stepping through the ropes HHH stood nose to nose with Vince, the anger written all over his face.**

"**So what ya gunna do Vince is that all you got? Taking a title shot away…its gunna take more than that to put a dent in Evolution" Dave asked with a knowing smirk.**

"**How about this MNM wants you in a match, and I granted their wish….Tonight it will be MNM vs. The three evolution members currently in the ring, In a TAG TEAM HELL IN A CELL MATCH!" The crowd roared in approval and Vince glared at the smiling HHH**

"**You got it, Vince; Send em out to meet their end" HHH snarled and turned to face the ramp.**

**Nitro and Mercury came out, strutting and posing for the fake paparazzi, they smirked and strutted down to the ring, where the Steel cage was being lowered. Each of the Men of MNM were trying to hide their confusion and annoyance.**

"**Where's Melina?" Elena chuckled**

"**I think I can help with that" HHH smiled**

**A video started on the titantron, it showed Melina reading a note in MNM's locker room, and smile spreading across her face. It flickered to Melina entering a room and calling out for Johnny seductively, shadows fell onto the wall and the camera panned out to show a screaming Melina. The video went black and Elena was laughing.**

"**Who'd have thought Melina would be scared of Ric and Randy?" all three evolution members were laughing and Mercury and nitro looked pissed off.**

"**How in the hell did you pull this off!" Vince demanded**

"**Let's take a look, Shall we?" Dave asked**

**Another video appeared and it showed Evolution checking out the room, all of them nodding and then the camera panned around to show a smiling Steph. Video footage of Elena writing two notes and sealing them then flickered to her placing one in MNM's locker room.**

**The video stopped and Elena looked at Vince.**

"**Stephanie McMahon, how could you betray me?" Vince demanded putting the focus back to him.**

"**Easy dad, I guess all I needed was a little nudge from my sister…and I guess a major part was HHH, never could resist his charms" She smirked.**

**Elena looked at an angry nitro and acted like she had suddenly remembered something**

"**Oh whoops I think you need this, although I think it might be too late" she laughed.**

**Nitro looked at the envelope and scowled**

**The Crowd cheered as Elena grabbed Steph's hand and led her to the door of the steel cage. Clearly showing their approval of the sisters relationship and the approval of Steph joining up with Evolution.**

**Steph left and Vince Stalked out behind her demanding that the match go on without Melina**

**----**

Melina sat tied to a chair, Ric and Randy standing watching her as she tried to get out of the ropes. A glare was fixed to her face and Randy and Ric laughed at her feeble attempts at insults.

"Listen…I wont call you anything that's degrading to what ever category I put you under…You need to back off on our girl Elena…she did nothing to you and you guys treated and still treat her like shit. You or your phony bitches touch her or interfere in her life again and you will suffer worse fate than what our boys and Elena do to Mercury and Nitro tonight…got it" Randy snapped

"Whatever, playboy…you can't touch us!" Melina hissed

"Don't count on it, you're here aren't you? Would you like some proof?" Ric asked nodding to randy.

Randy pulled a TV monitor out of the shadowed corner and switched it on; Melina's face went white with shock and dismay. MNM vs. Evolution was underway and not fairing well for her boys.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!! **

**CHAPTER 19****RAW (cont.)**

**The match started out with HHH vs. Nitro. HHH was relentless, he pounded on nitro straight rights and hard lefts, he Irish whipped him into the ropes and connected with a High knee, knocking Nitro to the ground. Pulling him from the mat by his hair HHH kicked him in the stomach and delivered a right hook that connected with his jaw. Nitro returned with punches connecting here and there the damage minimal due to lack of power behind the hits, HHH signaled to Elena who smiled as he performed a spine buster.**

**Elena jumped off the apron and dug around under the ring for something, she re-appeared looking triumphant as she held up a steel chair.**

**HHH threw Nitro from the ring and climbed out to lay into him once more, a chair the weapon of choice.**

**---- **

**Elena watched as Mercury ran around the side of the ring to hit HHH with a chair, she nodded at Batista who flew at Mercury with a devastating clothesline smiling as mercury crumpled to the floor in a heap. Batista grabbed Mercury's hair and a bang echoed through the arena as Mercury's Head connected with the steel steps leaving a trail of blood as his head split open from the force.**

**---- **

**Elena was frantic as she tried to pry the chair from Nitro's hands, HHH was knocked to the floor with a solid blow to the back moments before and if she didn't get the chair it would put them at a disadvantage. She too was knocked to the ground by Nitro who was gaining a second wind and losing his temper. He laid into HHH with the chair that had been used on him, mercilessly hitting HHH any where the chair would connect with.**

**----**

**Batista watched Elena fall to the ground and threw mercury into the wire wall of the cell, he dashed around the ring and pulled her up, rolling her into the ring out of the way before spearing an unsuspecting Nitro to the ground. HHH stood slowly from the ground holding his bloody head, the chair shots by Nitro had done a number on him and only served to fuel his rage and determination.**

**"Hold him!" Batista did as HHH said and held Nitro up against the cage walls**

**HHH picked up the steel stairs and rammed them into the abdomen of Nitro who was now defenseless and bloodied**

**Batista left HHH to deal with Nitro as he climbed into the ring to check on Elena; to his shock she was no longer in the ring. He gazed around and found her beating on Mercury with no hesitation. He chuckled and went to help her out, make the beating easier for her and enjoy the show**

**He Held a semi conscious Mercury up and let her lay into him as much as she wanted, her face flushed and a devilish smile apparent. **

**----**

**The Ref watched helplessly as HHH and Batista rolled the male MNM members into the ring, he hadnt been able to control any of them at any stage, so he let them have at it and waited until now, HHH and Batista covered them for a Pin, 1-2-3 and the bell rung. Elena climbed into the ring and Held up the hands of her Boys with a smile on her face.**

**Batista waited until HHH dropped Elena's hand and pulled her close to him smirking as he lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, the crowd went wild and cheered as both evolution members pulled back with smiles.**

**---- **

**Vince's music hit and he stood at the top of the ramp with a pissed look on his face as he watched Evolution climb out of the ring and walk out of the cell triumphantly.**

**"What in the hell do you think your doing Elena?!" he barked as she held onto Batista**

**She grabbed a mic from Lillian and rolled her eyes at Vince "What's it look like pops? Disobeying YOU and going with my man! Not like I supported you in the first place!" she snapped**

**"You little bitch" Vince snarled stalking off stage and leaving Evolution to bask in their victory.**

----

Melina shut her tight as Evolution walked backstage, they had delivered a severe beating to Mercury and Nitro and she knew it was for onscreen and off screen purposes. Relief washed over her as Randy began to untie her bound arms.

"MNM tries anything that's NOT on screen and we'll go much further. Got it?" Randy asked

Melina nodded and bolted out the door as fast as she could. No way was she going to hang around for the rest of evolution to turn up, she would go see her boys and warn them, perhaps even tell them no more, she had endured Ric flairs Flirtatious ways briefly but when she was with him for the hour he had laid it on thick and Randy had laughed at her the whole time.

She would endure no such thing ever again, if leaving Elena alone meant saving herself and the boys from Evolution then Elena could go free, now all she had to do was convince the wounded and ego bruised members that it was what was best.

----

Randy and Ric met with the others back at the locker room, a smiling and ecstatic Elena greeted them both with hugs.

"That was awesome!" she squealed

Dave came out of the shower area and Elena ducked in just before Hunter could get to the door.

"Come on Elena, not fair!" he whined

"Think of the post match massage, I get shower first and set up and give Dave one whilst you shower!" she called out as she turned on the taps.

"Uh huh, excuses" Hunter chuckled; he knew she was right, hell if it meant a massage he would relent and let her have her way.

"I think Melina got the message, the guys might not be so easy to convince. By the way, Shawn's dropping around tonight, we ran into him on the way here and he said he wanted to celebrate our win" Randy stated grinning. Nothing could top of the night, it had been perfect and went off with out a hitch, the thought of MNM laying on gurneys had satisfied Evolution to no end.

----

The hotel room was packed with Evolution, Vince, Steph and Shawn. Each celebrating the best night in a long time, Karma had caught up with MNM and it was soon to be over on screen as well.

"A toast!" Vince smiled "To Evolution, their sneaky and devastating ways!" he raised his glass

"Evolution" They all shouted happily, before taking a drink.

"To Vince, Steph and Shawn! For helping make the Sneaking and devastation work!" Elena cheered

The celebration continued and Vince pulled Elena aside for a moment, as the PA and a member of Evolution she was told all of the latest up coming storylines and changes, and it seemed that the writers and Vince believed that in two weeks MNM receive one last blow to their egos…but it was to remain a surprise for everyone. She nodded as Vince finished Explaining…This was going to be great.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Ok I know it's been a little while…ok maybe a bit longer than a little! BUT here is number 20, this story is drawing to a close BUT I have started a new one, go have a look lol! So thank you for the reviews and now that I have moved updates will be easier. Please read and review!!**

**CHAPTER 20**

Elena had been excited for the last two weeks and no one knew why, she had been so enthusiastic, and MNM had gotten the hint and left Evolution alone since the match…life had been grand.

It was all just about to get better.

She ran into the living area of the hotel room and jumped on hunters lap with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey honey! How are ya?" she grinned wider, if possible and laughed as he pulled a face.

"I'm good, why in the hell are you so chipper?" he asked confused

"Oh no reason in particular, MNM are off our backs and won't be back any time soon! I have great friends and a great boyfriend, plus a dad, what more could I want?" she replied sighing happily

"How about us kicking you out of the hotel room to spend a day with your oh so great boyfriend?" He asked waiting for her to scream

"No FRAKING WAY! He said he was tied up today with a meeting and then training!" she declared with a pout.

"Well that meeting was to set some things up and training was…eh hem canceled…due to lack of interest." Hunter picked her up and carried her to her room.

"put on your swimmers. A towel, handbag etc, and nice clothes all in that bag already packed…go down to the front and there will be a car waiting for you" Hunter grinned, Dave had said that once MNM was finished he wanted to spend time with just Elena on a day out and about…So hunter, Shawn, Ric and randy had set up everything and let Dave know all about it.

----

Elena stepped out of the hummer that had taken her from the hotel and smiled, there standing on a secluded part of the beach was Dave and he looked better than ever. She grabbed her bag and walked down to meet him, a smile on her face the whole time.

"Fancy seeing you here" she laughed

"Hey baby" Dave kissed he gently and took her bag from her, he grabbed her hand and led her to a blanket under a huge umbrella, there was a basket and another bag.

"How bout we swim and then eat" Dave suggested, he removed his shirt and Elena followed taking of her skirt and tank top.

They swam, mucking around, floating and just relaxing in the cool ocean water before heading up the beach to the blanket.

Elena grinned; he had packed all her favorite foods, chicken, fruits salads and a bottle of wine.

"Dave…it's wonderful!"She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"I wanted a day for us…the guys helped set it up…I wanted us to have fun now that we're free of MNM's crap" Dave confessed

"Thank you"

They ate and the hummer returned, Dave gathered their things and they left for the shops.

"I want you to pick one thing you really want" Dave smiled

"I can't do that" she replied, she couldn't let Dave pay for everything, he had got all the food and set up the day she felt she should repay him some how.

"Yes you can and will…no arguments" he retorted, leaving no room for argument.

----

Elena had caved and she had found a really nice necklace, no way in hell was she showing Dave but she would save up and buy it, all she had to do was procrastinate and then he wouldn't be able to spend his money on her.

She walked up to him and told him she hadn't found anything she liked and they left the store. By now it was late out and Dave had insisted that they go to the hotel and shower before the next part of their day/night out.

She showered and put on a slinky black halter neck dress, she put on her strappy black heels and her jewelry before straightening her hair and twisting some of it up at the back.

Dave's jaw dropped, he had imagined the dress on her but it looked even better than he thought it would. He pulled a long box out of his suit jacket and walked over to her with a knowing smile.

"I have something for you beautiful" Elena blushed and smiled at him

"You look handsome" she blushed as he kissed her hand and placed a long velvet box in it.

"What's this?" Dave shook his head

"Open it" he said watching her expressions change with a small smirk.

Elena opened the box and gasped, it was the necklace from the shop with a small note on top of it, she pulled the note out and opened it as Dave took the necklace and put it on her.

_I love you with all my heart, now and forever._

_Dave xo_

A tear slipped down her cheek and she turned to face him, she pulled him gently down and kissed him with all the passion she had, she loved him and he loved her more than anything.

"I love you always" she smiled; Dave wiped her tears and led her out the door and down to the Hummer.

----

They stepped into the fancy restaurant and a waiter greeted them.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" he asked politely

"Yes, for two I believe its outside" Dave said watching as the waiter caught on to his statement.

"Right this way Sir, Madam" He led them to the outside deck and stopped at the door

"Perhaps you would like to lead you lady out sir?" the waiter told them he would return soon and left.

Dave ushered Elena onto the deck, there in the centre of the deck was a table for two, candle stands with burning candles surrounded the deck, A vase with a single red rose stood in the centre of the table with a small box sitting on one side of the table.

Dave watched her as she traced the table with her finger and smelled the rose, she looked so happy and he knew that he had done the right thing in making this day theirs. He pulled her chair out for her and kissed her head before taking up his own seat and taking her hand in his.

"Elena, that box holds one last present…a sign of my affection if you will" he kissed the back of her hand and nodded at the box.

Elena picked up the box her heart beating fast and her stomach full of butterflies, no one had ever done anything like this for her it was like a dream come true.

She opened the box and smiled, a Ring with a small emerald and two diamonds on either side shined in the candle light, she took the ring out and looked at it

"It's a promise ring, I know neither of us…are ready for the big step but this is a step closer to that…it represents our time together and our future together" Dave confessed, he was nervous, she was just sitting there looking at it and he had no idea if it was good tears or sad tears now sliding down her cheek.

"I love it" she whispered "I love you"

"I love you too baby" Dave kissed her hand once more and knew that things had gone one step further and for that he was thankful.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N the final chapter of this story, sadly…BUT my new story has started so check it out lol…thanks for all the reviews and please read and review this chapter!! **

**CHAPTER 21**

Elena and Dave had poured themselves into bed at 1:30am and celebrated; they slept until 7am when the guys had barged in ordering them to get up and ready to go to the gym and train. Elena had cussed them out and slowly but surely got out of bed and changed for the training.

They trained until lunch and shuffled back to the hotel room to relax until RAW began in a few hours. Elena was tired but excited tonight the final blow to MNM would happen and it would be a bonus for their group, Steph was going to make her first official appearance with Evolution and it was going to be fantastic.

**RAW**

**Vince stood in the centre of the ring once again, to him this was getting out of hand, MNM had been defeated and Evolution now had two McMahons on their side.**

**"MNM has failed and although Johnny won the Title last week from Edge, I believe they have some redeeming to do." He stated with an air of arrogance about him.**

**Evolutions music hit and all 6 members walked out, heads held high and smirks on their faces.**

**"Vince, Vince, Vince…haven't you learned? MNM are the bottom of the barrel, I'm glad 2 of the McMahons have their heads screwed on properly. You need new goons" HHH stated laughing.**

**Vince's face contorted in anger.**

**"Daddy, you see I happen to have slight control over RAW and I just so happened to get some help…so between Elena and I we did something YOU wont like but Evolution will LOVE" Steph stated looking to Elena and nodding**

**"You see, when threatened the GM can alter plans and do things he wouldn't normally do…so Regal has granted a match…" Elena smirked and they all piled into the ring surrounding Vince. **

**"I do believe Elena that MNM should be out here for this…don't you" Steph smiled as Elena nodded.**

**MNM came out as usual and stood outside the ring, not daring to go in where Evolution was.**

**"Ok, as I was saying, threats and all that…As a surprise, we have managed to get a title match…Tonight on RAW Nitro vs HHH for the WORLD HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!!" HHH stared at her in shock before recovering and kissing Steph, he hugged Elena and pointed at nitro.**

**"Your ass is mine" he snarled**

**---- **

**Nitro lay in the middle of the ring dazed, a high knee had knocked him down and HHH was taunting him.**

**Nitro groaned and stood up again, he wasn't going down with out a fight, he used the time HHH was taunting to recover and deliver a blow to the back of his head, he lay in with punches and kicks as quick as he could, knowing if he didn't drop HHH early that he would lose for sure.**

**And he was right, HHH blocked the left hook and delivered his own right hook, kicking him in the stomach and bouncing off the Ropes and cloths lining nitro.**

**HHH Grabbed his hair and performed and inverted atomic drop, Nitro collapsed, but Melina climbed onto the apron and distracted the referee, costing HHH a possible pin.**

**---- **

**Elena Walked slowly around the ring and glared at Melina as she climbed down.**

**"Listen bitch, you know our capabilities don't be distracting the ref again, or you FACE is getting re-arranged" Elena threatened, she smirked when Melina's face paled and walked back to her side of the ring where the rest of evolution were watching from the announce tables and ring corner.**

**She took a seat on Dave's lap and watched as nitro got the upper hand, connecting punches and elbows.**

**Mercury climbed in the ring while the ref was scolding HHH who had used a thumb to the eye to escape the beating.**

**They stalked him and when he turned set him up for the snap shot. Dave lifted Elena off his lap and climbed into the ring after Randy; who was already climbing in. Dave ripped Mercury from HHH and picked threw him out of the ring whilst Randy distracted the ref. HHH stood and glared at Nitro who was now looking a little pale, things hadn't been majorly physical by them in the match, mostly distractions and a few well placed blows.**

**HHH decided to end the match once and for all, He Irish whipped nitro into the turn buckle and performed another high knee, before placing more calculated blows to the head. He grabbed nitro's hair and grinned when Elena and Dave kept Melina and Mercury at bay, making them watch as he pulled a pedigree. He went for the 1,2,3 and began to celebrate.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and NEW world heavy weight champion HHH!!" Lillian announced.**

**---- **

**Evolution joined him in the ring celebrating; Steph planted a searing kiss on his lips and held his hand up.**

**"See, daddy…things don't always go your way…and now Evolution runs the show, start sucking up, because I think YOU have some redeeming to do!" Elena smirked**

**Vince growled and stalked backstage, Evolution now had all the power they needed.**

**---- **

Evolution walked backstage where Vince and Shawn stood waiting with huge smiles.

"Well Done honey, that storyline is now, finished." Vince hugged her and so did Shawn

"So now, the writers are coming up with a new storyline for Evolution…but for now, you guys are going to be defending your titles in you own matches…Steph and Elena will start out as the holders of the newest titles the Women's Tag Team Champions." Vince smiled

"But now its time to spend time with your old man" Shawn chuckled

----

Things had gone from bad to better and she had Evolution to thanks for that, Dave for supporting her, Hunter for being a friend, Ric for being a sort of father figure, Randy for his lame ass random funniness and brother like qualities and Steph for being an awesome friend. She had over come her demons and defeated those who held her back. She had a life and a father who she loved to death.

Things had worked out better than she had expected and she figured it's Better Late Than Never.


End file.
